Tire pressure gauges are typically hand held devices that may be engaged with a valve on a tire of a vehicle, whereby the tire pressure gauge provides a visible display or indication of the measured or detected tire pressure for the user to view or read. The display may be a dial type indicator with a needle that rotates to indicate the tire pressure, or may be a graded or marked stem that extends from the body of the tire pressure gauge a particular amount depending on the measured tire pressure. Digital displays are also known. Typically, such tire pressure gauges are suitable for measuring and/or indicating the tire pressure at a single vehicle tire at one time, whereby the user has to move from one tire to another to check the tire pressure of all of the tires of the vehicle.
It has been proposed to provide a tire pressure gauge with two connectors and hoses for connecting to or engaging the valves of two tires of a vehicle at the same time. Such dual gauges may function to provide fluid communication between the tires such that, if one of the tire pressures is higher than the other, the tire pressure between the two tires may be generally equalized to a pressure between the two tire pressures.